dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonder Girls
center Wonder Girls *'Nombre:' **'Ingles:' Wonder Girls **'Coreano:' 원더걸스 (Wondeogeolseu) **'Chino:' 奇迹女孩 (Qíjī nǚhái - Shiyiniuhai) **'Japonés:' ワンダーガールズ (Wandāgāruzu) *'¿Por qué Wonder Girls?:' Porque son las chicas que sorprenden al mundo. *'Miembros:' 6 chicas **'Miembros activa': 4 Chicas ** Miembros inactivas: 2 chicas. ** Ex-miembro: 1 chica. *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Debut Corea:' 10 de Febrero del 2007 *'Debut Estados Unidos:' 26 de Junio del 2009 *'Debut Japón:' 25 de Julio del 2012 *'Fanclub oficial': Wonderful *'¿Por qué Wonderful?': **Porque sus fans están “Full" (Llenos) de “Wonder” (Maravilla); "Llenos de maravilla por ''Wonder Girls".'' **Y por que en si la palabra "Wonderful" quiere decir "Maravilloso"; "Los maravillos de ''Wonder Girls.'' *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado 15px *'Agencia:' **'Corea:' JYP Entertainment (La misma que 2AM, 2PM, Miss A, Baek Ah Yeon, 15&, GOT7, G.Soul, Bernard Park y Twice)' **'''Japón: Sony Music Japan (La misma de 2PM, MBLAQ y NU'EST)' *'''Miembros solistas: **SunMi **HA:TFELT Carrera Wonder girls es un grupo de 5 chicas creado por el famoso canta autor y productor musical Park Jin Young (JYP). El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de "busca talentos" que se emitió en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young (JYP), su actual productor, descubrió a SunYe; y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros Hyuna(ex-miembro), Sohee, Sunmi, HA:TFELT (Yenny). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile, modelaje y actuación. El grupo a lo largo de su carrera paso por diferentes cambios de miembros, como la salida de Hyuna quien fue sustituida por YuBin y el hiatos de Sunmi que a su vez sustituyo Lim. Actualmente solo se encuentran promocionando 4 miembros, HA:TFELT (Yenny), YuBin, Lim y Sunmi quien regreso en 2015 tras un hiatos como miembro del grupo de 5 años. Por su parte SunYe y Sohee son miembros inactivas debido a la boda y vida de misionera en Haití de la primera y el cambio de agencia de la 2da. La agencia a dicho en distintas ocasiones que ninguna de las 2 ha dejado el grupo y que en algún momento se unirán de nuevo y ser un grupo de 6 chicas. 'Pre Debut' 'Formación del grupo' En el año 2001 Park Jin Young, productor y dueño de la agencia JYP entertainment decidio crear un programa de supervivencia llamado "99% Challenge Project" con el fin de reclutar nuevos aprendices a su agencia. SunYe fue participante de dicho programa impresionando al jurado por el control que tenia de su voz suave y dulce a tan corta edad, fue así que SunYe logro ganar el primer lugar y de inmediato se convirtió en aprendiz; en dicha competencia también participo Jo Kwon. right|220px SunYe originalmente debutaría como solista, pero Park Jin Young tras conocer que la madre de esta había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña y que su padre padecía una enfermedad degenerativa, decidió hacerla debutar en un grupo con el fin de que no viviera ella sola las presiones que conlleva ser artista y además brindarle la oportunidad de ampliar su familia. Con el objetivo de hacerla debutar en un grupo ya puesto sobre la mesa, se dio a la tarea de buscar más chicas que encajaran con el color de SunYe y tras diferentes audiciones en los siguientes años las fue encontrando. HyunA fue la segunda en ser reclutada para ocupar la posición de rapera y luego de una competencia interna entre las miembros de su agencia (entre ellas Hyo Min miembro de T-ara y CL de 2NE1), fue ella la seleccionada. Por su parte SoHee entro a la agencia con la idea de ser actriz, pero la empresa al ver su habilidad para el baile y su carisma decidió que debutaría en el grupo. Sun Mi fue elegida por su personalidad y habilidades escénicas, pero al enterarse de que también había perdido a su padre a muy corta edad, creyó que ella y SunYe al haber pasado por una situación parecida, se entenderían y apoyarían. Teniendo ya a 4 chicas seleccionadas decidió que era hora de que las 4 entrenaran juntas, las chicas se mudaron juntas a un departamento y comenzaron e preparase para su debut. 'Inicios' Con 4 achicas ya en el grupo y un 1 año de haber practicado como tal, la agencia decidió que era hora de que el grupo debutara, tras esto se pensó en hacer un "reality" sobre las chicas en donde mostraran los preparativos de su debut, así como la incorporación de una miembro más. La agencia llego a un acuerdo con al cadena "MTV" para que transmitieran dicho programa y en este mismo se haría una audición para elegir a la última miembro. El programa llevaba por nombre "MTV Wonder Girls", tuvo una duración de 10 episodios los cuales se transmitieron del 22 de Diciembre al 22 de Febrero del 2007. Fue en el 5to episodio donde se muestra la audición y a la concursante ganadora Yenny una chica con el talento suficiente para debutar como solista, esto en palabras de Park Jin Young. 2007: Debut, cambios, comeback y éxito 'Debut Oficial con "The Wonder Begins"' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa Show! Music Core de la cadena MBC', con el tema Irony, un sencillo con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer single, The Wonder Begins, el cual salió a la venta 3 días después. El 10 de Febrero también fue liberado el MV del tema causando un gran impacto. left|220px El disco rápidamente se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 111.454 copias hasta la fecha, y su sencillo "Irony" se coloco en lo más alto de las listas Coreanas. Los críticos lo catalogaron como la innovación de nuevos estilos para el K-Pop y el grupo fue nombrado como las taloneras de la siguiente generación de K-POP, siendo así El primer grupo de la 2da generación del K-pop. Pocos meses después la agencio dio a conocer la apertura del club de fans de las chicas, el cual llevaba por nombre "Wonderfuls". Las chicas con grande éxito en su debut, regresaron a promocionar otro de los temas del "single", "It's Not Love" una balada compuesta por Park Jin Young de la que fue liberado el MV; siendo este un tráiler para la película japonesa Tears for You. La cadena MTV empezó a transmitir la segunda temporada de "MTV Wonder Girs:The Wonder Life", que al igual que su predecesor conto con 10 episodios, el programa mostraba en esta ocasión la preparación de las chicas para el lanzamiento de primer álbum. su trasmisión fue a partir del 9 de Junio del 2007 al 4 de Junio de ese mismo año. 'Problemas de salud' A los pocos meses las 5 miembros estaban exhaustas, mostraban signos de estrés y ansiedad, SoHee tuvo dos lesiones en el tobillo en menos de un mes, Yenny se lesionó el hombro en pleno directo y HyunA se desmayo en varias ocasiones debido a una gastroenteritis crónica. Aun así, las chicas no se dieron por vencidas y continuaron con su preparación y por si fuera poco, mejorando su inglés, aprendiendo chino y japonés y continuando con su día a día escolar. 'Salida de Hyun A y llegada de YuBin' HyunA tras ser diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad por la que tuvo que ser hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupación de su madre fue retirada del grupo. JYP tuvo que firmar un "hiatus" en su contrato durante 2 años (que aprovecharía para mejorar sus habilidades y volver con la nueva girlband, 4Minute). right|160px Debido a que el grupo se encontraba en preparaciones para su regreso , Park Jin Young estaba en busca de una rapera que sustituyera a Hyun A, y nuevamente se pensó en Hyo Min miembro de T-ara, pero Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Yubin. La empresa Good Entertainment estaba declarada en banca rota y el grupo que pensaba debutar ("Five Girls") en el cual Yubin era miembro se iba a disolver y el director de GE al ver las cualidades de Yubin como rapera y bailarina no quiso que se desperdiciaran y pidió a J.Y. Park que la uniera a su compañía. Tras esto la incorporo al grupo como remplazo de emergencia, el 5 de Septiembre del 2007. Yubin hizo su debut como rapera tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la MBC, Show! Music Core, con el sencillo "Tell me". 'Primer Álbum "The Wonder Begins"' El primer álbum de larga duración del grupo, "The Wonder Years, fue lanzado el 13 de Septiembre del 2007 con "Tell Me" como sencillo promocional, con el cual empezaron sus promociones 5 días antes en el programa de la MBC, Show! Music Core. Debido a la adición de último momento de Yubin, la versión del álbum no contiene su parte de rap. Sin embargo, la versión deportiva de la canción fue revisada, a fin de incluir a dicha miembro. left|220px El sencillo fue un éxito y alcanzó el puesto #1 en la televisión surcoreana y varias tiendas musicales de Internet, aunque la coreografía de la canción era muy simple y poco ornamental, según algunos críticos basto para que dicho baile y el famoso "omona" de SoHee se hiciera muy popular en todo Corea conocido como "Tell Me Virus". Las chicas subieran rápido a la cima de popularidad y fueron nombradas "Las pequeñas hermanas de Corea" La explosión de popularidad que representó esta canción ha sido señalada, en varias ocasiones, como la verdadera iniciadora de la ola Hayllu del Kpop como rotundo dominador del panorama musical asiático. 'Accidente automovilístico' El 14 de setiembre de 2007, mientras se trasladaban a una presentación, un taxi chocó el vehículo en que viajaban, golpeándolas seriamente. El taxista lamentablemente falleció, y las chicas sufrieron diversos golpes. La que resultó muy afectada fue SunYe, quien instintivamente se colocó entre el taxi que se aproximaba y SunMi, para protegerla, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno en su pierna izquierda, que por fortuna no se fracturó, pero sí recibió una dolorosa herida cortante de varios centímetros en la espinilla, desde la rodilla hasta poco más de la mitad de camino hacia el tobillo. Requirió varias puntadas, y la cicatriz que le quedó hizo que por mucho tiempo no quisiera lucir piernas, y por eso en esos tiempos decidió casi siempre actuar y presentarse en público con pantalones. Nuevamente, mientras SunYe se recuperaba, debieron actuar sólo cuatro Wonder Girls. La líder volvió para una presentación antes de estar totalmente sanada su herida mantenerse en pie. 'Promociones de fin año' Wonder Girls tuvo un amplio programa promocional de su álbum a finales de 2007, cuando comenzaron a realizar su segundo sencillo, "This fool" una canción interesante, pero que no podía competir con la fuerza de “Tell Me”. Sin embargo, sirvió de puente, mientras las chicas mayores del grupo hacían una pausa para presentar sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad. right|220px Hicieron numerosas apariciones en diversos programas de juegos y conciertos en vivo en programas de radio, en los festivales de música y claro en programas de música. Para las entrega de premios, lograron hacerse de muchos entre los más importantes destacan: "Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA)" por "Best New Female Group", "Seoul Music Awards" en la categoría "Best New Artist", 2 "Golden Disk Awards" por "Digital Bonsang" y "Popularity Award" y 2 "Cyworld Digital Music Awards" en las categorías "Rookie of the Month (February)" y "Song of the Month (October)]" entre otros. 2008:Consolidación en la industria con "So Hot" y "Nobody" 'Colaboración con JYP' A inicios de año las chicas liberaron su un video musical para el tema "Take It" de su tercer sencillo del álbum "The Wonder Begins", el cual solo era una recopilación de las chicas detrás de cámaras. Este sencillo no tuvo promociones. En febrero del 2008, el grupo viajo a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira '"Bad Concert", que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young realizó en dicho país. Durante su visita a Estados Unidos aprovecharon para rodar el videoclip de su cuarto sencillo del álbum, "Wishing on a Star", el cual liberaron poco tiempo después. En mayo del 2008 visitaón '''Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. 'Lanzamiento de "So Hot" su 2do álbum sencillo' El 8 de Marzo del 2008, la cadena MTV, empezó a transmitir la tercera temporada del reality de las chicas: "MTV Wonder Girs: Sens in New York", siendo esta temporada la primera para Yubin, la filmación se llevo a acabo en su estadía en New York", esta temporada solo conto con 8 episodios; finalizando el 28 de Marzo del 2008. A su regreso a Corea, en Mayo las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto ''So Hot. Una foto de cada miembro fue lanzada en un plazo de 5 días, a partir de Yenny y terminando con SoHee en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas sexy y madura. left|220px El video musical fue liberado el ''22 de mayo de 2008; 5 días después lanzaron el sencillo completo el cual incluía 4 temas So Hot el sencillo promocional, otra versión de "Tell Me" la cual incluía el rap de Yubin y otros 2 temas. El sencillo se coloco en lo más alto de las lista de Corea consiguiendo así un "all-kill" perfecto en tiempo real, y su tema "So Hot" permaneció en el 1er lugar 4 semanas consecutivas. Las promociones musicales dieron inicio en el programa Show! Music Core de la cadena "MBC". El baile nombrado por los fans "V dancing", consiguió una reacción positiva, pues los pasos eran sencillos y fáciles de aprender; al igual que con "Tell Me", miles de versiones parodiándolas salieron en la web. Las promociones consistieron en distintas apariciones en programas musicales, talk Show's y de variedades. Semanas después se libero el Video Musical para el tema "This time" , una balada donde por 1ra vez YuBin cantaba. 'Rumor de la adición de una nueva miembro' Para el 2008 Park Jin Young tenia pensado agregar una nueva miembro a Wonder Girls, siendo Lim la candidata, así que entreno y convivio por algún tiempo con las miembros de WG, pero tras la popularidad y el momento que vivía el grupo, Park Jin Young decidió dejar el grupo como quinteto y enviar a Lim de nuevo a Hong Kong para empezar un nuevo grupo dedicado al mercado Chino. Si bien este al principio solo era un rumor, donde se desconocía a la "nueva miembro" y la empresa lo negó, tiempo después fue confirmado pues inclusive había videos de ese año donde se les podía ver a las 6 juntas (Yubin, Yenny, SunYe, SunMi, SoHee y ella). Un video del rendimiento en vivo "Nobody" para el programa M Countdown de la cadena Mnet, se convirtió en el primer video de k-pop en superar las 50 millones de reproducciones en Youtube. 'Primer Mini Álbum: "The Wonder Years: Trilogy"' Para otoño de ese mismo año exactamente, el 30 de Septiembre lanzaron su 4° proyecto "The Wonder Years: Trilogy", su primer Mini álbum el cual contenía 9 temas y como sencillo promocional "Nobody", el cual nuevamente llego al numero uno en las listas y logrando un "all-kill" en tiempo real y por si fuera poco el baile se hizo de igual manera popular, el tema permaneció en el no.1 por 4 semanas consecutivas. right|220px En cuanto reconocimientos las chicas ganaron el premio a "Song of the moth" (en Septiembre y Octubre) de los premios "Cyworld's". En los Premios "MNet Asian Music Awards" (MAMA), consiguieron 3 premios a '"Song Of The Year", "Best Music Video" por "Nobody" y a "Best Female Group ". El grupo también ganó un premio en los "Golden Disk Awards", un mes después por las altas ventas digitales. En los "18th Seoul Music Awards"', Wonder Girls ganó el ''"Daesang" ("Artista del Año"), por "Nobody"', entre otros. En las ceremonias de fin de año, las chicas hicieron numerosas presentaciones nuevamente con BIGBANG, haciendo que sus colaboraciones gustaran mucho llamándolos "Wonder Bang", con quienes además hicieron muy buena amistad. 2009: 1er Tour e Internacionalización 'Primer Gira:"1st Wonder Tour' Debido al exito con el que contaba las chicas, la agencia decidio hacer la primera gira de conciertos llamada "1st Wonder Tour" la cual comenzó el 28 de febrero de 2009, en Bangkok, Tailandia, junto con su mentor, Park Jin Young; también se realizaron conciertos en 'Los Ángeles. EE. UU. el 05 de Marzo, en La Mirada, el 6 de Marzo, y en la Ciudad de Nueva York el 8 de Marzo. También realizaron un pequeño concierto para MTV Iggy el 10 de Marzo, el grupo regresó a Corea del Sur, para terminar la gira a finales de Marzo en Seúl y Busan. Este viaje fue documentado en el nuevo reality show de las chicas para la cadena M.net llamado Welcom to Wonderland, iniciando el ''6 de Marzo y dando fin el 10 de Abril, con una duración de 12 episodios . 'Debut en Estados Unidos y gira con The Jonas Brothers' Tras el final de la gira, Wonder Girls lanzó el video musical para "Now", un cover del grupo Fin.K.L del single desencillo de su tercer álbum. También crearon un comercial de LG; una versión con sólo el baile fue publicado en línea el 9 de abril de 2009. left|220px Wonder Girls comenzó en su cuenta oficial de MySpace Music una cuenta regresiva. La página confirmó que el grupo haría su debut en Estados Unidos con el lanzamiento oficial de una versión en Inglés de "Nobody" en el verano de 2009. Ese mismo mes, JYP Entertainment anunció que Wonder Girls se unirían a los chicos de The Jonas Brothers como taloneras en su pazo por América del Norte'' de su gira '''The Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009. La compañía también anunció que "Nobody" sería el primer sencillo en Inglés, seguido de "Tell Me", y que un álbum en Inglés sería inminente. Más tarde se reveló que a fin de concentrarse en su debut en Estados Unidos, tanto SoHee y SunMi habían abandonado la escuela secundaria. El Video Musical y el sencillo salieron a al venta 26 de Junio del 2009 y un día después iniciaron la gira con The Jonas Brothers. right|220px Originalmente el grupo fue firmado para cubrir 13 conciertos. Tras un incidente con el retraso al escenario del trio, Yenny se subió de nuevo al escenario para enseñarle al público la coreografía de "Nobody", las otras 4 chicas de igual manera subieron al escenario también y entretuvieron al público hasta que el trío apareció en escena. Esta acción por parte de las chicas logro impresionar al padre y manager de la banda para finalmente contratarlas durante toda la gira, con un total de 45 conciertos El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la Ciudad de Monterrey, México. Siendo el primer grupo en presentarse en un país latinoamericano."Nobody" finalmente entró en la lista Billboard Hot 100 en el lugar 76 en octubre de 2009 , convirtiéndose en el primer grupo coreano en entrar en el gráfico. La canción también encabezó las listas de música de Taiwán y Hong Kong. 2010: Cambios en el grupo y comeback en Corea 'Receso de SunMi e ingreso de HyeRim/Lim' left|160px El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP Entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial, el cual decía que Sunmi abandonaría el grupo para dedicarse a sus estudios académicos. JYP Entertainment menciono que no se mantendría alejada del medio artístico y que su salida no era oficial, por lo que se convirtió en miembro inactiva del grupo. Al día siguiente se anunció que el grupo tendría una nueva integrante llamada Woo Hye Rim/Lim, una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China que originalmente debutaría en la Versión China Wonder Girls; este grupo después de varios cambios pasaría a ser Miss A. Más allá del talento que tenía como aprendiz se llego a la conclusión de elegirla por que ya conocía a las chicas ya que habían entrenado juntas. Pues se revelo que Lim era la chica que en 2008 se uniría al grupo para extender el no. de miembros a 6. Lim había vivido parte de su vida en Hong Kong y habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP Entertainment por tres años en las áreas de canto, baile y actuación; también podía hablar 5 idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín, cantones y japonés. Las chicas habían estado preparando su primer álbum en Inglés, con la mitad (6 pistas) de sus sencillos lanzados en Corea en una verion en ingles y la otra mitad con material inedito, inicialmente programado el lanzamiento para Febrero de 2010. También planearon una pequeña gira programada para Enero de 2010; sin embargo, debido a la partida de SunMi, los planes tanto para la gira y el álbum se retrasaron. Debido a la popularidad del grupo en Asia y en todo el mundo la marca electrónica Sony Ericsson las eligió para ser las embajadoras de Sony Ericsson en la Región Asia-Pacífico que implicaban actividades de promoción en Corea del Sur, China, Japón, Singapur, Indonesia y Taiwán, así como en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Tras el anuncio, volaron a Singapur, donde se celebró una reunión de prensa con la presentación de sus canciones "So Hot", "Tell Me" y "Nadie". 'Wonder World Tour' El 5 de abril de 2010, el grupo anuncio una gira de 20-show's por EE.UU. y Canadá, la gira llevaba por nombre'"Wonder World Tour"', y serían acompañadas por sus compañeros de agencia 2PM durante nueve fechas como taloneros en Washington DC, Atlanta, Nueva York, Chicago, Houston, Dallas, Los Ángeles, Anaheim y San Francisco junto con "Live Nation". La gira iba a ser una combinación de las versiones coreanas de sus éxitos y en Inglés, así como covers de canciones populares en Inglés y nuevas canciones de su próximo álbum. La primera etapa de la gira comenzó en Washington, DC el 4 de junio de 2010. El 1 de Mayo, las chicas actuaron en el Korean Music Festival en Hollywood Bowl. 'Regreso a Corea con "2 Diferent Tears"' Wonder Girls anuncio una gira con la develación de su nuevo sencillo/EP, titulado "2 Different Tears". La canción fue grabada en tres idiomas diferentes: chino, coreano e Inglés. El video musical de "2 Different Tears" se estrenó en YouTube el 15/16 de Mayo de 2010; que recibió un disparo en la provincia de Gyeonggi-do de Corea del Sur. El video musical incluye a Park Jin Young y el comediante coreano-estadounidense Bobby Lee. Hay tres versiones del video: Coreano, Inglés y Chino. Su álbum fue lanzado el mismo día. 220px|right Aunque no tuvo la misma repercusión como sus trabajos anteriores basto para nuevamente lograr un all-kill. Dado que tenían presentaciones en el extranjero, sus promociones en Corea solo duraron 2 semanas. Entre el 15 y 31 de mayo de 2010, las Wonder Girls regresaron a Corea del Sur para promover la versión coreana de "2 Different Tears". Aparecieron en el programa M Coutdown de la cadena M.Net, el 22 de mayo de 2010. El 27 de Mayo, Wonder Girls ganó su primer No. 1 por "2 Different Tears" en M Coutdown. El grupo terminó su última semana de actividades de promoción en Corea del Sur mediante la realización del programa de MBC Show! Music Core el 29 de mayo de 2010. 'Mas Actividades en el extranjero' En Mayo de 2010, se agregaron otras 8 ciudades de Estados Unidos y 2 de Canada para la remontada de su gira Wonder World Tour. Además, se anunció que, 2AM, serían los taloneros de Wonder Girls en San Francisco, San Diego, Las Vegas, Englewood, Atlanta, Chicago y Seattle. Durante este tiempo, las actividades de promoción en EE.UU. del grupo les dio la oportunidad de ganar el reconocimiento de la popular sala de conciertos "House of Blues" a "Artist Of The Moth" de Junio de 2010, mientras que las autoridades de conciertos Pollstar les dio un artículo especial titulado "Las maravillas del K-pop". El 29 de Julio', MTV estrenó la cuarta y última temporada de "MTV Wonder Girls", que introdujo la vida cotidiana de las chicas en Estados Unidos, en su casa y estudio de Nueva York, así como los preparativos para el MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2010, este reality solo conto con 5 episodios llegando a su fin el 18 de Agosto. MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2010 se celebró en el "Sunway Lagoon Surf Beach" el 31 de julio, el espectáculo fue transmitido el 21 de agosto en MTV Asia. El 30 de Julio, la cadena M.net estrenó un nuevo reality show llamado "Made in Wonder Girls" que llevó a los espectadores detrás de las escenas de Wonder Girls en su primera gira por Estados Unidos, así como sus promociones en Singapur e Indonesia, conto con 10 episodios, terminado el 1 de Octubre de 2010. '' El 3 de agosto, el grupo realizo el Singapur's Sunway Lagoon Surf Beach. El 3 de Septiembre, el grupo realizó un espectáculo en Seattle para "Aion". 2011: Producción del disco Americano y Regreso a Corea 'Reconocimientos y actividades en el extranjero' En enero del 2001 fue revelada más información sobre el álbum americano. Park Jin Young dio a dio a entender en su cuenta de Twitter que había escrito una nueva canción para el grupo durante la grabación en el Dream High. Más tarde dijo que él no era el único productor de este álbum. "Rainstone (Rhee Woo Seok)" productor de JYP Entertainment, dijo que se esperaba que el álbum de tuviera de seis a siete pistas. Productor Rodney 'Darkchild' Jerkin'''s y el nominado al Grammy, cantante y compositor '''Claude Kelly también participaron en el álbum. El álbum iba a ser lanzado por uno de los tres sellos discográficos más grandes de EE.UU. En febrero, el distribuidor chino Starsing Records dio a conocer una lista de los álbumes más vendidos de 2010 donde aparecía el álbum de "Wonder Girls Special Edition", que también incluía a artistas americanos como Lady Gaga y Taylor Swift. El 24 de Junio del 2011, el grupo ' Wonder Girls' fue galardonado con el premio "Top Gross Selling Digital Downloads" en los premios China Mobile Miguhui Awards con un total de 5.371.903 de descargas vendidas de sus sencillos "Nobody", "Tell Me" y "2 Different Tears". left|240px El 30 de junio, se anunció en su sitio oficial que el grupo había sido invitado a tocar en el cierre de 2011 Special Olympics que se llevaron en Atenas, Grecia. La actuación se llevó a cabo el 4 de julio y tocaron temas como "Nobody" y "Tell Me". El 5 de agosto, Wonder Girls apareció en el programa'"Mashup Monday de Billboard.com', realizando un cover del tema "Nothin' On You"' de BoB y Bruno Mars. Esa misma pagina (Billboard.com) las nombro como "El mejor cover del 2011" '2do Álbum: "Wonder World", regreso a Corea' El 23 de octubre, JYPE y las miembros revelaron un nuevo cartel, "RU Ready?", el colgaba del edificio de su empresa con una nueva versión del logotipo de Wonder Girls en un nuevo diseño elegante color negro. JYPEJYPE confirmó a los distribuidores de música digital, que el 2do álbum oficial de Wonder Girls estaría disponible a partir del 7 de Noviembre" y que el grupo solo promoverían un mes , antes de que se preparan para su gira promocional en Asia durante el mes de Diciembre. Grandes figuras del mudo de la música colaboraron para su regreso. Además de contar con el coreógrafo de Beyoncé, Jonte en su equipo, las chicas también tenía al diseñador Johnny Wujek, estilista de moda de Katy Perry, para este álbum. right|240px Se informo que disco fue producido por las chicas y que contenía algunas pistas compuestas por ellas; El álbum, "Wonder World" consta de 12 canciones inéditas y un remix, con la canción "Be My Baby" compuesta por Park Jin Young como tema principal. La canción "GNO" fue compuesta y escrita por Yenny; ella misma hizo la adaptación de "Me, In", versión-homenaje del tema "The Beauty", del cantante de rock Shin JungHyung, Lim escribió "Act Cool" y Yubin escribió los raps para las canciones "Girls Girls", "Me, In" y "Sweet Dreams". El álbum completo y el video musical de "Be My Baby fueron puestos en libertad el 7 de Noviembre' con una etapa de regreso en Music Bank el 11 de Noviembre, promocionando "Girls Girls" y "Be My Baby. Nuevamente el grupo consiguió un al-kill en las listas de música y su MV logro 15 Millones de reproducciones a una semana de su liberación. 1ra mitad 2012: Estreno de su película, Comeback en Corea y debut en Japón 'Nuevo sencillo:"The DJ Is Mine" left|240px En Enero del 2012 regresaron a sus actividades estadounidenses, se dio a conocer que el grupo había filmando una película, la cual se estrenaría ese mismo año por el canal '''TeenNick. El ''11 de Enero lanzaron un sencillo que formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película titulado, The DJ Is Mine y contaba con la colaboración del grupo estadounidense School Girls, ese mismo día el tema alcanzó el número 1 en las listas coreanas. Las chicas asistieron a la CES 2012; la mayor feria de tecnología de consumo del mundo. También promovieron una nueva línea de auriculares Monsters, llamados "Diamond Tears". '"The Wonder Girls: La pelicula"' El grupo asistió a la premiere de su película The Wonder Girls: La pelicula en el CGV Cinemas in Los Angeles el 20 de Enero. right|240px El 2 de Febrero estrenaron su película en Estados Unidos The Wonder Girls: La pelicula por el canal Tenn Nick; siendo el primer grupo asiático en filmar una película en Estados Unidos. Dicha película fue producida por el cantante y director de Teen Nick, Nick Canon, al igual que Park Jin Young; ambos con una participación en la película como actores. La película tuvo como co-protagonistas a el grupo School Girls grupo Americano, quienes colaboraron en el sencillo de Wonder Girls, '''"The DJ Is Mine” A pesar de la poca duración de la película con sus escasos 45 minutos, la película recibió gran éxito al recibir distintos premios en Estados Unidos y una nominación a los premios “Teen Choice" de nickelodeon para la categoría "Mejor artista asiático". En realidad la película no era más que otra promoción para el grupo, que basto para recibir muy buenas críticas. Se espera que hagan una serie de 10 episodios para el mismo canal. JYP a través de su Twitter menciono que el álbum americano incluiría 12 canciones inéditas junto con el video musical con una gran sorpresa en el primer single, programado para su estreno en el verano, a la espera de los distribuidores de Estados Unidos y del equipo de marketing. La empresa confirmo que Wonder Girls lanzaría un nuevo álbum en Corea, programado para ser lanzado a principios de Junio. El grupo estarían alejándose de los éxitos retro para centrarse en una pista de baile más poderosa para la temporada de verano. J.Y. Park escribió en su cuenta de Twitter, "la producción del álbum estadounidense de Wonder Girls ha terminado, y todas las canciones de su álbum coreano se han aprobado." En cuanto a sus actividades en Estados Unidos, se informó que después de estrenar la pelicula en tv, habían recibido propuestas de las principales empresas de radiodifusión en los Estados Unidos, y estaban en conversaciones relativas para promociones estadounidenses completas y actividades para el álbum debut. '"Wonder Party", segundo mini álbum' Después de mucha especulación, Yenny reveló que las chicas haria su regreso a principios de Junio. Afinales Junio JYPE libero en la cuenta de Facebok una imagen de Yenny y SoHee con un el letrero invitando a "Wonder Party"; días después otra imagen pero ahora de Yubin, Lim y SunYe con el mismo concepto fue revelada, y al día siguiente revelaron una imagen grupal. left|220px Días después en la cuenta de Youtube fue liberado un teaser para el tema "Like This", sencillo promocional del álbum compuesto por Park Jin Young y se dio a conocer que las chicas nuevamente habían sido participes de la producción y desarrollo del álbum. Park Ye Eun habría compuesto 2 temas, "R.E.A.L" y "Girlfriend" tema que seria su segundo sencillo promocional; por su parte Yubin compuso el te "Hey Boy" y ayudo a Yenny con el rap de "Girlfriend", el disco contaría con una versión solo de ellas "The DJ Is Mine", además de "Sorry", haciendo un total de 6 temas. El Video Musical y el mini álbum fueron lanzados el 3 de Junio del 2011.El álbum logro un al-kill nuevamente a tan solo unas horas de ser liberado. Mientras que el MV logro 5 millones de reproducciones a 2 días de ser liberado. Debido a sus actividades sus promociones solo duraron 3 semanas. El MV de "Like this" creó mucha polémica respecto a que ya no contenía el famoso susurro de su manager (JYP), quien se encargaba de ponerlo en todos los artistas de su compañía. J.Y Park comentó al respecto "Dejaré de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, hasta que estos puedan valerse por sí mismos". Su primera emisión en vivo fue en el programa Music Bank de la cadena KBS, con los temas "Like This y "Girlfriend" el 8 de Junio de 2012", un día después lo hicieron en Show! Music Core de MBC, con "Like This" y "The DJ Is Mine". El 12 de Junio el grupo ganó su primer espectáculo de música en el programa Show Champion de MBC. El 22 de Junio lanzaron su mini álbum completo en iTunes, siendo el primer grupo asiático en lanzar un álbum completo en este medio. Como se esperaba obtuvo gran éxito, encabezando las lista de varios países. En la página de Wonder Girls'' se dio a conocer un concurso para '''"Like this, por el cual recibieron varios videos de todo el mundo imitando el baile. El 24 de Junio hicieron su primer Flash Mob en un centro comercial de Seúl, en el cual se desató un caos ya que todos los fans se aventaron a las chicas separándolas del escenario y asustándolas. Este problema fue resuelto al instante y se controló la situación. Las chicas subieron nuevamente a la tarima y empezaron a bailar. '"Nobody For Evrybody":Debut en Japón' left|220px A mediados de Junio fue confirmado que el grupo estaría haciendo su debut en Japón bajo el sello dicorgafico "Defstar Records" el cual, había expresado su interés en su sencillo "Nobody" luego de escuchar canciones y álbumes anteriores del grupo. Su primer sencillo en japonés llevaría el titulo de "Nobody For Everybody", el cual sería lanzado el 25 de julio, con el sencillo promocional "Nobody", en su versión japonesa, el vídeo musical fue filtrado unos días antes en un programa de tv japonesa, su liberación oficial fue en su cuenta de Youtube el mismo día del lanzamiento del álbum. right|220px El álbum sencillo sería lanzado en 3 versione A, B y C las cuales contaba con 6 temas principalmente, "Nobody" en sus versiones japonesa, coreana y en ingles, el tema "Be My Baby" y las versiones del año 2012 de "Saying I love You" y "You're Out", las cuales contaban con líneas de Lim en lugar de SunMi. El álbum se coloco en el lugar 7 de las lista "Orinco" la más importante de Japón, siendo el grupo femenino en colocarse en el lugar más alto, en su disco de debut. Para sus promociones japonesas las chicas se presentaron en diversos programas de Japon, además de firmar con la marcajaponesa Kowa para los productos Marshpuffel como modelos. El CF incluyó un retroceso de su primer single japonés "Nobody" 2da Mitad 2012: "Like Money", Compromiso de SunYe y "Wonder Best" '"Like Money"' El 3 de julio de 2012, se anunció que sería puesto en libertad un nuevo sencillo digital en ingles'"Like Money"', la canción formaba parte del "sountrack" de su película Wonder Girls: La pelicula; se dio a conocer que un artista estadounidense de gran trayectoria y popularidad colaboraría con el grupo. left|220px El 10 de Julio fue liberado el tema "Like Money", que contaba con la participación del rapero estadounidense AKON quien también salió en el MV, el cual fue liberado ese mismo día. El MV cuenta con toques futuristas y nuevamente Jonte, coreógrafo de Beyoncé, fue quien monto la coreografía. Como parte de las promociones de este sencillo, las chicas se aparecieron en diversos programas de Estados Unidos, así como conciertos en dicho país. El 21 y 22 de julio, Wonder Girls junto a Akon tuvieron una presentación en el Green Groove Festival 2012. El 5 de septiembre tuvieron un concierto en iHeartRadio, el grupo realizó tres canciones de su próximo álbum de América: "Ouch", "Stay Together" y "Wake Up"; se revelo que "Stay Together" fue compuesta por Yenny. Hacia finales de Octubre, El grupo tuvo una entrevista con Nick Cannon donde mencionaron la seria que estaban planeando a lado de Nick Cannon y Park Jin Young, la cual tenían planeado de estrena en el año 2013 por el canal TeenNeeck. En octubre, colaboraron con el tema navideño "Best Christmas Ever" para el aniversario del CD A Very Special Christmas 25th Anniversary donde participaron varios artistas estadounidenses, entre ellos Cristina Aguilera. '"Wonder Best": Álbum recopilatorio' Un nuevo álbum llamado Wonder Best donde incluye varios de sus mayores éxitos, pero en versión 2012, con DVD y especiales de sus videos musicales, salió a la venta el 14 de noviembre. Poco después, el 26 de noviembre fue cuando anunciaron el descanso de actividades. 'Anuncio del compromiso de SunYe' El 26 de noviembre del 2012 JYP Entertainment, lanzo un comunicado oficial donde anunciaba que SunYe contraería matrimonio con su novio James Park, el 26 de enero del 2013. "Hola, Somos JYP Entertainment. La líder de Wonder Girls Sun, (Min Sunye), artista de nuestra agencia, se casará el 26 de enero del próximo año. Sun, que debutó en 2007 en Wonder Girls y fue su líder durante seis años, informó recientemente a la agencia y a los miembros de Wonder Girls sobre sus intenciones, y comprendimos que su decisión ha llegado después de haberlo pensado mucho, por lo que hemos decidido respetarla. Sun se centrará en su matrimonio y la vida familiar por el momento, y las demás miembros de Wonder Girls realizarán actividades individuales en la actuación, producción, álbumes en solitario, y actividades de difusión. Esperamos muchos mensajes de felicitación y ánimo. Gracias." SunYe por su parte, al día siguiente escribió una carta para sus fans, rectificando la noticia y tras algunos comentario negativos, Yenny escribió un mensaje para los fans: '' “¡¡Nuestra Sunye está finalmente comprometida!! Enhorabuena~~ ^^ ¡¡Ahora podemos empezar a preparar tu boda abiertamente!! jejeje”.'' 2013: Boda de SunYe, Hiatos, actividades individuales 'Boda de SunYe y Hiatos de "Wonder Girls"' Las chicas siguieron con sus promociones extrajeras luego del anuncio de la boda de SunYe, esto hasta el día de la boda El 26 de Enero a las 10:30 de la mañana, en el vestíbulo del hotel Hotel Lotte de Seúl, se llevo a acabo una conferencia de prensa donde daba los detalles del destino de ella y Wonder Girls, diciendo lo que Park Jin Young había dicho; las integrantes del grupo empezaran con promociones individuales, mientras que las intensiones de Min Sun Ye eran volver al grupo luego de pasar un tiempo con su esposo. Tras la conferencia empezó la ceremonia la cual empezó a las 12:30 del día. left|220px A la boda fueron invitados muchos artistas entre los que detacan: 2AM, JOO, San E, [Younha, Bada de S.E.SS , Tim, Baek Ah Yeon, Kim Hee Chul, Shin Bo Ra, Hyun A, Gyuri de KARA, Seohyun, Sooyoung, Yoona y Tiffany de Girls' Generation, además de 15&, Park Jin Young y sus compañeras de grupo Sunmi, SoHee, YuBin, Yenny y Lim. Luego de la ceremonia se fueron a su luna de miel a las islas Maldivas. Tras el regreso de su luna de miel, SunYe se unió al grupo para una ultima promoción. El 5 de Febrero del 2013'' en los '''"PyeongChang Winter Special Olympics Closing Ceremony" Wonder Girls hizo su última aparición como grupo, antes de entrar en un hiatos indefinido. 'Actividades en Solitario' Las miembros empezaron con sus actividades en solitario: Kim Yoo Bin (1988) empezó haciendo su debut en la pantalla chica con el drama The Virus, además de colaborar con artistas como Taecyeon para "It's Time" donde fue participe de la composición y de igual forma colaboro con Ivy para "I Dance" Yenny hizo su debut en los musicales, en la obra "Los tres mosqueteros", así como su debut actoral en un drama Basketball, también colaboro con muchos artistas musicalmente como la banda indie Momo, Leo Kekoa, Rhythmking, Bumkey, Beenzino y Shorry J, entre otros proyectos. Lim colaboro en el discp Soldier of light" con el tema "Cry of Love", además de debutar como MC en el programa Pop In Seul'' y VJ en el programa de radio '''"ingles Go! Go!" SoHee por su parte, fue la menos activa; se volvió la imagen de marcas como "Reebook" y "VDL", además de participar en el drama Happy! Rose Day, el cual solo tuvo un capitulo. 'Debut en solitario de SunMi' 'Renovación de contratos' El 11 de diciembre de 2013' se informó que el contrato de trabajo de las chicas expiraba el 21 de diciembre de 2013, mientras que Yenny, YuBin y la misma Sunye renovaron su contrato Sohee, Lim y Sunmi no lo hicieron. Después se informo que la razón de Lim y Sunmi era que su contrato expiraba hasta el 2015 y 2017 respectivamente. Sin embargo SoHee no lo haría ya que ella prefirió seguir su carrera como actriz debido al receso del grupo, la agencia afirmo que no sabia si SoHee firmaría como actriz en la empresa o simplemente la dejaría para ir en busca de otra. Tras la noticia medios informaron que el grupo se disolvería a la que la agencia, nuevamente lo negó. 'Nacimiento de Hailey y trabajo de misionera de SunYe' Cambio de SoHee, Debut de Yenny y Rumores de separación 'Cambio de agencia de SoHee' El 11 de Febrero del 2014 SoHee lanzo un comunicado através de su Twitter agradeciendo a Wonder Girls y JYP por todo lo vivido, ahi mismo anuncio su traslado a BH Entertainment, pidiendo compresión y apoyo de parte de todos sus fans. Minutos después la agencia BH atraves de Facebook anuncio la incorporación de SoHee a la agencia. Ambas empresas JYP y BH' afirmaron que esta no era la salida de SoHee del grupo, ya que solamente saldría de la agencia pero en cuanto Wonder Girls retomara su carrera musical ella también lo haría. Para es entonces el estado de las integrantes era el siguiente: *Yubin, Yenny y Lim eran miembros activas del grupo. *SunYe no era miembro inactiva del grupo, ya que todo el grupo se encuentraba en hiatos. *SunMi era miembro inactiva, ella entro en hiatos cuando el grupo estaba activo. *SoHee seguía siendo una miembro del grupo, ambas compañías (JYP y BH) aclararon que si bien, SoHee ahora era parte de BH, seguiría siendo parte de Wonder Girls cuando este regresara a los escenarios. 'Debut solista de HA:TFELT (Yenny)' El 23 de Julio JYP lanzo un vídeo teaser asi como 2 imágenes anunciando el debut en solitario de Yenny bajo su nuevo nombre artístico HA:TFELT, su sobrenombre como compositora, con un mini álbum. El 24 de Julio Yenny subió una carta en la pagina de Wonder Girls en la que explicaba que utilizaría su nombre de compositora ya que quería mostrar un imagen diferente, también explicó que las 7 pistas las había compuesto y escrito ella misma con ayuda de Lee Woo Min (Quien ayuda a JYP en sus temas) y dijo que Lim y Beenzino colaborarían en su disco, mientras que Yubin aparecería en el MV y fue junto con ella productora del mismo. El 31 de Julio fue lanzado su Mini Álbum de debut con el titulo "Me?" que cuenta con 7 pistas y con el sencillo promocional "Ain't Nobody". El disco se grabo en New York y fue producido por ella misma. Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de éste en sus cuentas de Instagram. 'Rumores acerca de la salida de Sunye' A principios de Diciembre, salió el rumor, una vez más, pero siendo este el más fuerte sobre la salida de SunYe del grupo, ya que en mientras se encontraba en una iglesia ella menciono a los medios que había pasado una vida de idol, buena y satisfactoria pero que siempre sintió que le faltaba algo y que ahora le gustaría predicar el evangelio todo su vida. JYPE rápidamente negó los rumores y aclaro que sus palabras fueron mal interpretadas, que SunYe no se refería a que iba a abandonar el grupo. La agencia nuevamente dijo que SunYe sigue con el grupo y que el grupo no se disolverá. '2015: Regreso tras 3 años de hiatos' El día 24 de Junio de 2015 JYP Entertainment confirmo a OSEN que Wonder Girls estará regresando como un grupo de 4 chicas (Yenny, Yubin, Lim y Sunmi) para Agosto del 2015, SunYe y SoHee no se unirán esta vez a las promociones debido a que la primera sigue viviendo entre Canadá y Haití y la segunda se encuentra grabando una película. También se informo que el grupo para este regreso daría un cambio al concepto y de ser un grupo "Idol Dance" pasaría a ser un grupo "Idol Band", donde YuBin se encargaría de la bateria, Yenny del teclado, SunMi del bajo y Lim de la guitarra; esto con el fin de mostrar cuanto han madurado musicalmente, ademas agrego que todas las pistas del álbum habían sido compuestas por las miembros. Integrantes center|600px De izquierda a derecha: Lim, Yubin, Sohee, Yenny y Sunye Miembros activas ''' *Yubin (Rapera - Bailarina - Vocalista y Baterista) *Yenny (Vocalista - Bailarina - Tecladista) * Sunmi (Vocalista - Bailarina - Bajista) *Lim (Vocalista - Bailarina - Rapera - Guitarrista y Maknae) '''Miembros inactivas * Sunye (Lider, Vocalista, y Bailarina) * So Hee (Vocalista, Bailarina y Visual) Ex-miembros: * HyunA (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2007) Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' Mini Album 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales' 'Internacional' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'Japón' 'Single' Peliculas *'2012:' The Wonder Girls *'2010:' The Last Godfather (Cameo) 'Conciertos' En Solitario *'2012:' I Heart Radio *'2012:' The Like Money US Tour *'2012:' 2nd Wonder World Tour Malaysia *'2012:' 2nd Wonder World Tour Jakarta *'2012:' 2nd Wonder World Tour Singapore *'2012:' Wonder World Tour *'2010:' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2010:' 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010:' Wonder Girls World Tour *'2009:' 1st Wonder Tour Colaboraciones *'2012:' JYP Nation *'2011:' JYP Nation *'2010:' JYP Nation *'2009:' JYP Nation *'2009:' Jonas Brothers World Tour (Taloneras) Bandas Sonoras (OST) 'Dramas' *'2012:' "Please Come To Me" - Oh La La Couple OST (Sunye) *'2012:' "The Sound of Love" - Feast of the Gods OST (Sunye) *'2012:' "Hello To Myself" - Dream High Season 2 OST (HA:TFELT) *'2011:' "Maybe" - tema para Dream High OST (Sunye) *'2007:' "II wol Jih" - Han Sung Byul Gok (Sunye) 'Peliculas' *'2014:' "Nobody" - Los Pingüinos de Madagascar 3 *'2012:' "Like Money" - The Wonder Girls *'2012:' "The DJ Is Mine" - The Wonder Girls Programas de television Realitys *'2011: KBS' Star Life Theater (KBS) *'2010: M.net' Made in Wonder Girls *'2010: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 4 *'2009: M.net' Welcom to Wonderland *'2008: M.net' Wonder Bakery *'2008: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 3 *'2007: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 *'2006-2007: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 Comedia *'2012: KBS' Gag Concert *'2011: KBS' Gag Concert (Yenny, YuBin, Lim) Variedades *'2013: KBS' Happy Together 3 Ep 290 *'2013: CTS' Wonderful Prayers Of Wonderful Mother And Daughter *'2011: MBC' Weekly Idol *'2011: SBS' Star King ep. 22/11/12 *'2011: MBC' The Star Radio 16/11 *'2010: SBS' Family Outing Season 2 ep. 12-13 *'2010: KBS' Win Win ep. 16-17 *'2008: MBC' Introduce the Star's Friend ep. 10 (SunYe, YuBin) *'2008: SBS' Star King ep. 77 *'2008: KBS' Star Golden Bell ep. 188 (SunYe, SunMi), 192, 207, 212 *'2008: SBS' Star King ep. 77 *'2008: MBC' We Got Married ep. 25(Yenny, YuBin), 33 (Yenny, YuBin) *'2008: MBC' Dance Battle 15/09/08 *'2008: MBC' Dance Battle *'2007: KBS' Star Golden Bell 164 *'2007: SBS' Star King ep. 11, 14, 37, 42 *'2007: SBS' X-Men season 22 ep. 22 Talk Show *'2013: SBS' E! Star Beauty Show Season 2 ep. 07 (YuBin, Lim) *'2012: Perez Hilton' Interview *'2012: AllKpop' Allkpop Interview *'2012: Celebrity High' Celebrity High *'2012: AXS TV ' AXSLive *'2012: M.net' The Beatles Code ep.118 *'2012: KBS2' Do Dream 09-06-12 (Yenny, SoHee) *'2012: EBS' Star English 02-07-12 (SunYe, Lim) *'2011: KBS2' Do Dream 30-12-11 *'2011: MBC' World Changing Quiz Show 10/12/11 (SunYe, SoHee) *'2009: MBC' The Guru Show 04/11 *'2010: KBS' Happy Together *'2010: MBC' Come To Play *'2008: MBC' The Star Show 06/08/09 Musicales *'2012: Cleever Music:' Live On Sunset ep. 1, temporada 7 *'2012: MBC' Beautiful Concert 26/06/12 *'2012: SBS' 1000 Songs Challenge 01/06/12 ep.204 *'2012: MBC' Beautiful Concert 03/01/12 *'2011: MBC' Beautiful Concert 21/11/11 *'2011: KBS2' Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook ep. 122 *'2010: KBS2' Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook ep. 52 *'2009:' The Wendy Williams Show *'2008: SBS' 1000 Songs Challenge 01/06/08 (SunYe, Yenny, YuBin) *'2008: SBS' Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama con Big Bang *'2007: SBS' 1000 Songs Challenge 02/12/07 *'2007: SBS' 1000 Songs Challenge Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night 18/06 *'2011:' Kiss The Radio 15/11 *'2011:' Young Street Radio 11/11 *'2008:' Kiss The Radio 11/12 *'2008:' Radio Station *'2008:' Kiss The Radio 20/06 *'2007:' HaHa's Radio Show *'2007:' 1010 Radio 11/10 *'2007:' KBSR 10/10 *'2007:' Radio Station Anuncios (CF) *'2012:' MarshPuff *'2010:' EXR Loves PUCCA *'2010:' Love in Seoul City *'2010:' Kia Forte *'2010:' Sony Ericsson *'2009:' EVER Audition *'2009:'Cafe Mori con Thunder *'2009:' Fitflops *'2009:' LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *'2009:' BBQ Chicken *'2009:' Peripera Wonder Line *'2009:' WG by Wonder Girls *'2009:' Crown Bakery *'2009:' EXR *'2008:' 1677 *'2008:' MBC 1833 *'2008:' EVER Slim Panda phone *'2008:' Vita 500 *'2008:' IVYclub *'2008:' Free Style *'2008:' Keroro Fighter *'2008:' TAAN *'2008:' Pizza Bingo *'2008:' Red Pen *'2008:' TBJ Winter (The Best Jeans) con 2AM *'2008:' TBJ Fall (The Best Jeans) *'2008:' TBJ Summer (The Best Jeans) *'2008:' TBJSpring (The Best Jeans) *'2007:' TBJ Winter (The Best Jeans) *'2007:' TBJ Fall (The Best Jeans) *'2007:' TBJ Summer (The Best Jeans) *'2007:' Baskin Robbins Portadas *'2012: Diciembre' THE BIG ISSUE 50 Edition *'2012: Enero' InStyle (Yenny, Lim) *'2012: Septiembre' W Magazine (SunYe, YuBin) *'2011: Septiembre' Cosmopolitan *'2011: Diciembre' Vogue *'2011: Mayo' Interview *'2011: Abril' PaperMag "2011’s Beautiful People" *'2010: Mayo' Yes! *'2010: Enero' JR *'2009: September' W Magazine *'2008: Agosto' GQ *'2008: Mayo' OK! Thailand Edition *'2007: Diciembre' Arena *'2007: Julio' Interview *'2007: Mayo' JR Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por Bi Rain tanto en el baile y el canto. *Fueron embajadoras de las Special Olympics de Grecia Atenas 2011 y Corea del Sur PyeongChang 2013. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O." "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU '''siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Actualmente (2015) y desde el 2013 YuBin, HA:TFELT, SunMi y Lim viven juntas pese a que desde el 2011 ya no es obligatorio que las integrantes lo hicieran. *Fueron nominadas a los '''Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios internacionales. *Su club de fans se posicionó en el año 2013 en el número 14. Siendo el mayor en los demás grupos de chicas con 89.830 miembros. *Durante el tour que realizaron junto a los Jonas Brothers en los EE.UU que duró aproximadamente''' 3 meses', vivieron junto a JYP esto les causo varios problemas(Discusiones) pero se hicieron grandes confidentes tanto que JYP menciono que con quien más le gusta charlar de sus grupos es con '''Wonder Girls '''incluso 2AM y 2PM concuerdan que las Wonder Girls tienen un trato diferente de parte de JYP. *'Wonder Girls''' ha destacado no solo por su talento en baile y canto, también es reconocido por que son de los pocos grupos que se involucran en la composición de sus proyectos. Sohee y Lim se encargan de la ropa y accesorios. Sunye es responsable del arreglo de voces y melodía Yubin al igual que HA:TFELT han compuesto varias canciones. Yenny se encarga de la producción de los discos. Y todo el grupo edita y ayuda en la producción de los vídeos. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presidente usó el tema''' 'Nobody' para su campaña. *Son el grupo de K-Pop mas famoso en Estados Unidos gracias a su película en TeenNick y a sus infinidades de presentaciones. *En materia de composición Sunye y HA:TFELT compusieron'' "Saying I love You"'' ''para''' The Wonder Years: Trilogy', por su parte' Yubin ha compuesto "Hey Boy" y colaboro con el rap d''e "Girlfriend" para 'Wonder Party', y ha colaborado con los raps de "Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In de su álbum "Wonder World". 'mientras que Lim compuso "Act cool". HA:TFELT es la que más compocisiones ha hecho: ''"Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In" para '''Wonder World, "Girlfriend" y "R.E.A.L" de Wonder Party. "Hello to Myself" para Dream High ,'' '"Smile", Stay Together, You're In Me'', '' "For Wonderful"'' (Canciónes que aun no estan incluidas en nungun disco) Esta última compuesta para los fan's de las Wonder Girls (Wonderful's)'' *JYP dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain, Wonder Girls dejó de usar la firma de JYP con '''"Like this'" *Para Like Money se contó la participación de la mundialmente conocida''' Cristyle''' quien ha trabajado con Rihanna. Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboración de Jonte Moaning coreógrafo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaron con el conocido cantante estadounidense "Akon". *Su disco debut en Japón "Nobody for Everbody", se posicionó en el séptimo lugar inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento en las listas de Orincon. Según Orincon es el primer grupo coreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto en su disco debut. *El 30 de Julio de 2012 la página oficial de los''' Billboard USA''' debido a las olimpiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho orgullecer a su países, por aparecer en dichas listas, Wonder Girls representó a Corea. *Fuerón nombradas por la Revista Estadounidense'"VIBE" '''como uno de los' 10 Artistas Internacionales que dominarón el 2012, estando en la misma lista que One Direction, Adele, PSY, entre otos. *Fueron nombradas por Weekly US (revista de los EEUU) como uno de los mejores 26 grupos de chicas de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo, estando en la misma lista que las '''Spice Girls y Pussycat Dolls. *Cantaron junto uno de los grandes artistas mundiales el Sr. Stevie'' ''Wonder en el concierto realizado por la ONU "Un Day Concert", en la misma ceremonia cantaron Like Money. *Participaron en un disco para los EEUU "A Very Special Christmas" que es un especial de villancicos para navidad con la canción "Best Chritsmas Ever", el disco también cuenta con la participación de Christina Aguilera, Dave Matthews, Michael Buble, Jordin Sparks, entre otros artistas. *Las miembros de 2NE1 se consideran grandes fans de Wonder Girls, incluso se les ha visto asistiendo a conciertos en ciertas ocasiones. 2013 * El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció Sunye que contraería matrimonio '''con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013, y el 16 de octubre dió a luz a su primera niña la cual lleva por nombre Hailey y en coreano Eun Yoo *JYP anuncio que Wonder Girls ayudó al debut de SunMi, muchos de los pasos de la coreografía fueron puestos por ellas, y el MV esta hecho a base de las ideas de WG. Tambien afirmó que el día de la grabación del MV todas menos Yubin (quien se encontraba en E.U.), estuvieron al lado de SunMi. *Fueron cuestionadas acerca de que si Sunmin era parte aún de las Wonder Girls o era un artista independiente, ellas respondieron que Sunmi aún era parte del grupo, sólo que como terminó sus estudios, se convirtió en una miembro inactiva, tambiem señaralon que para el próximo comeback del grupo, cuando vuelva Sun, tambien volveran con Sunmi. *El 11 de Diciembre de 2013 JYPE anunció que Sunye, HA:TFELT y Yubin habian renovado su contrato el cual expiraba en Diciembre de ese año, Enero del 2014 y en Septiembre de 2014 respectivamente. Pero en el mismo comunicado anunció que Sohee aún no lo ha hecho (su contrato expiró el 21 de Diciembre del 2013), ya que había decidido centrarse en su carrera como actriz dejando a un lado su carrera como cantante, debido a esto, ella dejó de ser una miembro de las Wonder Girls. *El 11 de Febrero del 2014 SoHee lanzo un comunicado atraves de su Twitteragradeciendo a '''Wonder Girls y JYP por todo, ahi mismo anuncio su traslado a BH Entertainment, pidiendo compresión y apoyo de parte de todos. Minutos después la agencia BH através de su cuenta de Facebook anunció la incorporación de SoHee a la misma. *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi contó un tema compuesto por HA:TFELT "If That Was You", y tuvo 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de HA:TFELT (esta última sólo se incluyó en el álbum físico) YuBin colaboró de igual forma para "Who Am I? *El 2014 JYP Entertainment a través de un comunicado oficial, reveló que SoHee no renovaría contrato con la empresa, después de salir de JYP Entertainment SoHee firmo con la agencia de actores BH Enterteinment, sin embargo ambas agencias han afirmado que SoHee no ha salido de Wonder Girls y que cuando ellas regresen SoHee lo hará junto con el grupo. *SoHee a través de su cuenta de Twitter confirmo la noticia dando gracias a su antigua agencia, a las miembros de Wonder Girls, a los Wonderfuls y a su nueva agencia el apoyo que le habían dado. 2014 *Yenny realizó su debut en solitario, bajo el nuevo nombre de''' HA:TFELT', (seudónimo que utiliza como compositora) con el Mini Álbum "ME?" el 31 de Julio. Ella produjo su disco debut y MV en conjunto con JYP, además compuso los 7 temas de éste con ayuda de Lee Woo Min. *[Hye Rim|Lim colaboró con HA:TFELT en el tema "'Iron Girl" de su disco de debut, mientras que Yubin aperece en el MV y fue productora del mismo junto con Yenny. *Días antes de anunciar el debut de HA:TFELT, SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, dieron indicios y pistas de este en sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram. *La canción '''"Nobody" forma parte del sountrack de la película "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar". *El estado actual de las integrantes es el siguiente: **Yubin, Yenny y Lim son miembros activas. **SunYe no es una miembro inactiva del grupo, ya que todo el grupo se encuentra en hiatos. **SunMi es miembro inactiva, ella entro en hiatos cuando el grupo estaba activo. **SoHee sigue siendo una miembro, ambas compañías (JYP y BH) aclararon que si bien, SoHee ahora es parte de BH, seguirá siendo parte de Wonder Girls cuando este regrese a los escenarios. 2015 *A finales del 2014 Park Jin Young anuncio que Wonder Girls se estaba preparando para su regreso, el cual será en 2015 y contara con las 6 miembros. Se especula que será para fines del año, cuando SoHee haya terminado de grabar su drama Heart to Heart y SunYe haya regresado de África para quedarse un tiempo en Corea. *Para una entrevista que le hicieron a Yubin de billboard en abril, hablo de las chicas de Wonder Girls. Cuenado el entrevistador le pregunto "¿Has hablado con tus compañeras de grupo Wonder Girls?, ¿Todas ustedes todavía se mantienen en contacto?", ella respondió: "En realidad, 4 estamos viviendo juntas. Yenny, Lim y SunMi vivimos juntas, así que realmente nos vimos hace 10 minutos (Risas). Las veo todos los días. SoHee visita el apartamento mucho. Ella de hecho nos visito hace tres días. La veo a menudo también. Y con SunYe, hablamos todo el tiempo a través del teléfono, ya que no está en Corea. Pero, si, todas nos mantenemos en contacto". *Actualmente y debido a que SunYe se encuentra en Haití, Yenny, YuBin, SunMi, So Hee y Lim suelen visitar seguido a la abuela y tío de SunYe (única familia de sangre), inclusive recientemente fue revelada una foto de Yenny (actual) con ambos. *Se ha confirmado que harán su regreso este año, segun JYP han terminado de filmar el MV y probablemente regresen Julio. *También se dio a conocer que solo para este comeback SunYe y '' SoHee '' no estarán incluidas así como también se confirmo que SunMi regresara al grupo uniéndose a Yenny, YuBin, y Lim. (Ver) *El grupo regresera con un concepto "Idol Band", donde YuBin se encargará de la bateria, Yenny del teclado, SunMi del bajo y Lim de la guitarra. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube Facebook *Wonder Girls *SunMi *SoHee Twitter *Wonder Girls *Yubin *HA:TFELT *Sunye *Sunmi *SoHee *Lim Instagram *Yubin *Yenny *SunMi *Lim Keek *Lim‬ Weibo *SoHee Galeria Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|Nobody thumb|right|295px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix 'China' thumb|295px|left|2 Different Tears Japón thumb|left|295px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:TWPop Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:KGirlband